forbiden love
by kateshay
Summary: Two roommates with mysterious pasts find comfort in each other one never knowing love and the other broke by it. will they ever be able to tell each other their feelings. Contains yuri


I wanted to upload something before school started, and i had this lying around.

Written as a birthday present for my friend who for some reason likes these characters and gave me a challenge to write a love story for this paring.

i was writing a full story for this parring and others as well but it got erased along with a bunch of others, so the other story i was writing including to the past will be uploaded slower as i try to write what i cant remember.

i do not own naruto or code lyoko

* * *

_What I felt for you was forbidden. You were my strength. You protected me from those who tried to hurt me. You were the one who knew me best. I did not know what my feelings were for you. It was stronger then friendship, more than admiration. I want to be there for you like you were there for me. You were my role model. I wanted to be close to you._

_Forever._

-

it was quiet in the dorm room, shared between one Hinata Hyuuga and Aelita Schaeffer. But Hinata was having restless dreams. She was tossing and turning in her sleep moaning 'no, no stop.' This woke up her pink haired roommate.

At first Aelita did not know what woke her up. But she heard something from the other bed. Aelita went over to Hinata to wake her up. But before she could get over to her Hinata shot up out of bed, sobbing.

Aelita immediately sat beside her had hugged her, trying to give her strength, "shh, it's ok," said Aelita as she held the crying girl. Hinata clung to her like a lifeline.

It seemed so unreal to Aelita. Hinata was always so strong. She always stood in what she believed in. she never thought that Hinata was so fragile.

After Hinata calmed she said, "I'm sorry for being so weak."

"No you are not weak," said Aelita. "Yes I am, all I have ever done is let people down and get in the way. I was never good enough. Not even for the one who gave me so much strength," said Hinata as silent tears fell from her eyes.

"Tell me," said Aelita. Hinata told, "Naruto Uzimaki, he was my hero, he showed me the right way. But I was so shy I could only ever watch him from afar. I loved him. He gave me courage to stand up to my cousin. He broke my heart, and the worst part is that he did not even know that he did."

"Hinata, guys are sometimes stupid, but you should not let yourself get down because of them. And no matter what anyone else says, I think you are the strongest person I have ever met. No matter how hard things get you are always make your way through it. I look up to you. And even when he broke your heart you still held through." Said Aelita as she looked at Hinata and wiped away her tears. "You are strong, smart, talented, and amazing." Said Aelita, "anyone who says differently is stupid."

Hinata smiled with a light blush, "thank you."

-

"Hinata don't push me away! Please let me in." said Aelita as she stood across from Hinata in there room. "I can't I don't want to be hurt again," said Hinata not turning towards her. "Hinata I would never hurt you, please tell me what wrong, I hate seeing you like this, it hurts me," cried Aelita.

"How can it hurt you?" said Hinata. "I try to make sure that you are happy, I hate it when you cry, and it pains me to see you distance yourself from me." Said Aelita, "Why just tell me,"

"Because I love you," said Hinata. "I know that it is wrong, and you probably think that I am a freak. But I do, I had to distance myself from you because I was afraid." Hinata whispered.

Aelita stood still she did not know what to say. "I know you probably hate me now so I will go now," ,aid Hinata heading toward the door. "Don't." said Aelita. Hinata stopped. "Don't leave, did I not just say that I care for you, and it pains me to see you distance yourself from me. Don't you know that I also," said Aelita as she walked towards Hinata.

Hinata turned toward Aelita, she was in shock. Her feelings were returned. "Don't leave because if you do I might just die." Said Aelita.

Before Aelita knew what happened, Hinata was holding her, "never," whispered Hinata as she kissed Aelita. The kiss felt like heaven for both. "I will always be here," said Hinata.

-

They never told their friends, but they figured it out. They could never date each other publicly because it would cause a big scandal. They kept there love a secret, from the world, because the world did not need to know. After all they had each other, and that is all that mattered.

* * *

well tell me what ya think.


End file.
